


Rondo

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e21 E2, Gen, Time Shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stopping the wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rondo

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a set of ficlets exploring the AU described in the Season 3 episode "E2". At the time of these events, _Enterprise_ has been in the past timeline for 117 years and it is nearly time to meet their counterpart ship. Karyn Archer is Jonathan's great-granddaughter and first officer on the E2 ship. Lorian (T'Pol and Trip's son) is its captain. This is Karyn's voice.

 

__________________________________________________

 

"What if we fail to make contact with the other _Enterprise_ tomorrow?" 

There. I've said it. Out loud, to Lorian. I'm sure it's something that he, and everyone one else on _our_ Enterprise, has been asking silently for months - maybe years, in Lorian's case. He's had over a hundred years to consider it. 

But he still looks at me for a long moment as if I've mentioned the unthinkable. His eyes flicker but his voice is as tightly controlled as if he'd been fully Vulcan. "We must not fail, else..."

I finish his thought. 

"... it all begins again."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
